The Messenger
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: Haunted by unexplainable dreams, Nightpaw lived a short life as an apprentice. These unexplainable dreams come to a reality when she meets a strange cat with haunting life-style. Watch Nightpaw walk the paw-steps of an ancient messenger.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Who is this story about? You guessed correctly! I decided to go more in depth about Nightspirit's past and how she becomes who she is! And also what her duty is! Also, be on the look out for my update promoting my YouTube account! Because it's coming soon! Please enjoy the prologue! :)**

_Prologue_

Mist lingered close to the ground, creating tiny water droplets on her solid black paws. Her tiny specks of pure white glowed with a iridescence and her amber eyes reflected the light that did not exist. Her flesh crawled along her spine as she felt the chilling eyes of another boring into her black pelt. Her tiny white claws extended as her eyes flicked back and forth. Suddenly, her breathing became wild and her heart pounded against her tiny chest. "Who's there?" She called into the darkness.

Suddenly, she regretted her words as two orbs of bright white light became visible in the distance. A horrible rushing sound and wind blew in her ears as the lights came rapidly toward her. The lights became bright beyond tolerance. The black she-cat clenched her eyes shut tight, only to open them once more.

The crisp scent of moisture clung to her nose as she shot up from her soft nest. She swiftly crawled out from under the roots of a willow tree and saw the bright-golden light of the sun washing into the WillowClan territory. "Nightpaw! It about time you got up!" Came a hiss from a she-cat.

Nightpaw shot her head to the source as saw her leader and mentor, Willowstar. "Sorry, Willowstar. I had one of my nightmares again," Nightpaw meowed as she padded toward her mentor.

The beautiful silver she-cat's green eyes narrowed at her. "Warriors don't let nightmares block their duties! Seastar and Pinestar have swiftly began their apprentices training and I will not be the first to look weak at the first gathering!" Her leader scolded.

Nightpaw lowered her head as she saw former loners and rogues crawling out of their dens. Her ears twitched as some flashed unsure glances at one another. Her attention was grabbed as the Clan's deputy, Jackalspring padded up to them. "Willow I-I mean Willowstar, I've sent out the sun-high patrols. I'm going to take some of the warriors out training," he stammered as he avoided Willowstar's gaze.

The silver she-cat nodded, "Very good, Jackalspring."

Nightpaw watched as the brown deputy's amber eyes glowed with admiration and secret love as he backed away clumsily. Nightpaw purred until she returned her amber gaze back at her leader. Willowstar's leaf-green eyes were harsh but sharing the same laughter. "Let's go, we're going with Ferretflight and Foxpaw to the Thunderpath," she meowed as she began to pad away.

Nightpaw cocked her head and sped to catch up with her mentor. "What's a Tunderpath?" She asked as Foxpaw and Ferretflight joined them.

"It's a long stripe of hard, hot, and grey rock. It's really dangerous, but I'm sure we'll be okay," Ferretflight meowed.

Her glossy black pelt shimmered blue-green in the golden light of the sun. Foxpaw's ginger fur was long and his golden eyes were large and alert. "Hi, I'm Foxpaw!" He meowed with a flick of his long ginger tail.

Nightpaw nodded to him and looked forward. Tall willow trees stretched into the clear blue sky as their odd branches hung to the floor. Some often grazed Nightpaw's back as they padded through the forest. Fresh scents of leaves and prey made her mouth water and her paws itch with adrenaline. She flashed her amber eyes as the ginger tom and meowed, "Let's race!"

Foxpaw's golden eyes reflected the challenge, but he looked up at his mentor, who nodded in agreement. Nightpaw bunched her muscles in a leap. "Ready...? Go!" She yowled a she sprung forward.

Fresh wind gusted through her black fur. The grass under her paws was caught spitting up under her, clinging to her belly fur. "Wait!" She heard Willowstar yowl.

But, she kept running. She noticed that Foxpaw had slowed down, allowing her to speed past him. A thick wall of bushes blocked her path. Panting, she bunched her muscles again, and launched herself up and over the bushes, only to land on burning, grey rock.

Terror struck her heart as her breath was caught in her throat. She looked up to see two lights barreling toward her. The noise and ground shaking movement made her freeze. Before she could move, the object made contact with her, sending her skidding across the hard surface. Suddenly, everything went black.

She feebly opened her eyes to see a large, glowing white tom standing in front of her with glowing blue eyes. Together, they stood in darkness. "Hello, Nightpaw, my name is Whitespirit," the tom meowed, but his mouth did not move.

**A/N: Ready to see Nightpaw's terrifying future? What will she encounter? Where is she? Who is Whitespirit? Is she dead? Alive? SO MANY QUESTIONS! But only one way to find them out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Let's get me to 5-10 reviews before I post the first chapter! Tell me what you think! I don't care if it's bad or good! Tell me! :) thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews and follows & favorites! I feel so honored I have so many loyal fans out there! Y'all are the best fans everrr! That's why I am update TODAY! Haha! Anyway, here are the answers to the reviews:**

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: You'll see in this chapter! You are correct, 'spirit' is a sacred name passed down by the previous "Messengers/Spirit Guides!"

**Ivystrike**: Ehh, Willowstar will live! Here's an update!

**StormXRaven**: Anytime! You reviews my stories so it's only proper I review yours!

**Reminiscent Lullaby**: Haha that's what this story will mainly show! Raw-hardcore-emotion!

**ullaf**: Yay! Thank you so much! Here's the first chapter!

**AxelK4**: You're always one of my first reviews! But thanks! Here's more!

**Also, I wanted to say that if you ever have an questions about any books or really ANYTHING, ask away in a PM or in the review! I'll always be here to help and clear any confusions in the stories!**

**Please enjoy the first chapter of The Messenger!**

_Chapter One_

Chilling to the bone and silent as an eerie night, her surroundings scared her enough to almost make her heart stop. The large, glowing white tom never moved, but stared at her with interest and pity. Nothing but darkness surrounded her as she froze in fear of the tom's icy blue gaze. "Welcome to the Unknown, Nightpaw. I regret to inform you that your life has been short lived," he meowed plainly, once again with his mouth not moving.

She gasped as her pelt prickled on end. Her own fear scent lingered in the air as the toms harsh blue gaze bore into her. "Am I dead?" Her voice quivered as her paws remained planted on the ground.

The toms head nodded once to reveal the horrifying truth. Her heart thumped against her chest the hardest it ever had. She briefly thought of her family. Vixenbreeze's beautiful, flowing ginger fur and Larkfire's short, midnight-black pelt flashed in her mind. She would miss her parents more than anything, but regardless she would see them again one day. "Dear one, you will see them again, but only for a brief moment," Whitespirit's voice rumbled.

Nightpaw cocked her head to the side as confusion blurred her mind. The tom stepped forward as his eyes glowed harshly. "You have been chosen, Nightpaw. Even though your life was short lived, your life has only just begun. You will train to be the next Messenger," he meowed as he wrapped his tail around her, coaxing her forward to follow him.

She looked up at him in terror as his eyes remained forward. "I am the current Messenger, Nightpaw. This is a very rare opportunity and you have been chosen to follow in my paw steps. If you choose to fall, you will fall to the darkness," he meowed as they padded forward.

Nightspirit gasped as the terror grew stronger in her body. Soon, she was surrounded by cats that smelled of ancient rock and stale water. "Now, Whitespirit, don't be so harsh on the dear one," a she-cats voice echoed.

"Wolfspirit, she must learn quickly before she finds it too difficult," Whitespirit growled to a black and grey furred she-cat with glowing golden eyes.

The she-cat dipped her head and padded backwards to join the ranks of several other cats. "Who are they?" Nightpaw asked the white tom.

His blue eyes flashed toward her. "These are the former Messengers. We bring the news of death to those who cross our paths," he murmured as his blue gaze revealed long pain.

Nightpaw wasn't sure she understood the tom, but she nodded reluctantly. "Here in the Unknown, you will grow. You will become wise beyond your years. And you will, you will become hard," he meowed harshly as he sat and wrapped his tail across his paws.

Nightpaw nodded in understanding then meowed, "So what must I do?"

"I will take you to bring cats to their after lives. You believe in StarClan, yes?" Whitespirit asked her.

She nodded briefly as the tom continued,"StarClan is not the only all-power out there. There is Spirit Isle, where kitty-pets, loners, and rogues go. The Dark Forest is where those whose hearts have fallen to the darkness go. And then there is the Tribe of Endless Hunting, where those of tribes go. Our very first messenger came from there. She has long been faded, Nightpaw, and she was known as just Spirit, thus where our names descend from."

Nightpaw's jaw dropped at how much sacred evidence was fed to her. She nodded slowly, begging Whitespirit go continue. "Our duty is to ensure these cats find their way to where they belong. We guide them to their forever homes and we ensure they remain there," he meowed as his eyes darkened.

She looked at him with large amber eyes. "You are not a messenger yet, Nightpaw, you must train. You must know how to deal with all cats from every culture," he meowed once more as the surrounding cats gathered behind him.

"WillowClan, PineClan, and SeaClan are the youngest of Clans, Nightpaw. The Souther Clans are not the only Clans in the world. There are The Great Lakes Clans and the oldest Clans alive today, The Forest Clans. All together, there are twelve Clans that exist. ThunderClan, RiverClan, SkyClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, TreeClan, OceanClan, RockClan, WillowClan, PineClan, and SeaClan all live in different places on the earth, and we are here to help them pass on," all the cats echoed together.

Nightpaw leaped backward in shock at the echoing the cats, soon, they all morphed into Whitespirit's body, making him glow with luminance. "Come, I will show you how it is done. Today, we travel to the Forest Clans. There is a silver cat that is ready to join StarClan," he meowed as he stood and began to pad away.

Nightpaw rushed after him with her tail high and swaying. "Stop, Nightpaw, this isn't a duty we should be proud of," he meowed grimly.

Nightpaw lowered her tail and head as Whitespirit continued. But soon, darkness in which they resided turned in hills exposed and full of tall grass and scattered bushes. Wind blew through her fur as she padded after her new mentor. He sat at the base of a bush and jutting rock, waiting and Nightpaw followed his movements. Soon, a silver, feathery tom, a white she-cat apprentice and a blue grey she-cat apprentice padded up to the jutting rock. Nightpaw's fur bristled when the blue-grey she cat stared at her. Nightpaw leaned over to Whitespirit who sat calmly, "Can they see us?"

The tom shook his head as he stood waiting for the action to begin. Soon, shrieks echoed trough the empty air. Nightpaw leaped with fear as battle cried echoed. "That sounded like Sparrowpelt!" The white she-cat gasped.

Another agonizing shriek echoed. "Moonflower?" The blue-grey apprentice gasped as she leaped forward, only to has a warrior grasp her tail in her jaws.

"We are supposed to stay here! Don't you dare think of running into battle untrained," she hissed with warning.

The shriek sounded again, sending a chilling shake down Nightpaw's spine. "Moonflower!" The blue-grey cat yowled as she launched herself forward, out of the warriors grasp.

"Bluepaw! Wait!" The warrior called after her.

Whitespirit stood and padded forward with Nightpaw on his paws. "Watch closely," he murmured with pain cracking in his voice.

**A/N: Uh oh! Does this seem familiar?! What book? Where is Nightpaw and Whitespirit? Can anyone remember? What will happen next? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Let's get me to 12-15 reviews before I post chapter two! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I see that a lot of you like this book so far! I feel very excited to continue this book! :) I hope you're all enjoying it! If you have a special cat from the warriors series that you'd like to see in this book, let me know! I'd love to feature him/her! Anyway, here are the answers to the reviews:**

**Reminiscent Lullaby**: Haha thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Ivystrike**: You are correct!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: You are correct! I found it very sad too! I wanted to cry!

**tobywoof**: You're good! Life gets in the way sometimes! Haha and thank you!

**Ashfur forever**: Thanks! Here's the update!

**StormXRaven**: It's Hawkheart! But you're correct!

**AxelK4**: You're correct! Good job!

**Anyway, please enjoy chapter two!**

_Chapter Two_

Nightpaw cautiously padded after Whitespirit. The pair bounded after the blue-grey apprentice known as Bluepaw. Thick grey clouds clouded over the sun as caterwauls echoed in the empty, still air. Nighpaw peered over a small hill into a gully where several cats engaged in a vicious battle. Whitespirit placed his tail on Nightpaw's chin and angled it toward a beautiful silver she-cat that somewhat resembled Bluepaw. They silver cat was flung by a large stone-grey tabby with harsh yellow eyes. "Stay away from our herbs!" the large tom snarled as he lunged for the already weak she-cat.

Bluepaw watched in horror as her mother was flung onto a jutting rock. Nightpaw watched as the small apprentice leaped to her mother's side. "Come, Nightpaw," Whitespirit murmured briefly as he padded to the silver she-cat's side.

Nightpaw observed as the white tom as he patiently sat by Moonflower. Bluepaw muttered quietly to her mother as Nightpaw sat beside her new mentor. Suddenly, a glowing silver figure rose from Moonflower's body. Nightpaw watched in awe as she stood, looking relaxed and calm. "Hello, Moonflower, today is the day you will join StarClan and your fellow warriors. My name is Whitespirit and this is Nightpaw. Follow us," Whitespirit meowed with a flick of his long white tail.

"What about my daughters? What will they do without me?" Moonflower whimpered as she stared down at Bluepaw.

Nightpaw gazed at Bluepaw, who shoved her muzzle into her mother's beautiful silver pelt. She was soon accompanied by the white she-cat apprentice from before. Whitespirit was about to speak, but Nightpaw cut him off, "Although you have left your daughters behind, you will watch over every paw step they make from StarClan."

She flicked her pretty, gleaming amber eyes up at her mentor who nodded approvingly. The silver queen nodded reluctantly and began to pad forward. Nightpaw watched her mentor pad forward with his tail whisking the ground. The black she-cat padded after her mentor quickly. Together, the three of them moved forward. Like before, Nightpaw's surroundings changed from the open moors of the Great Forest Clans, to a lush and preyful scenery. Nightpaw purred happily as flocks of birds flew through the sky with several warriors thundered after them. Whitespirit looked down at her and meowed, "Those were SkyClan warriors from the Great Forest Clans, they use to live in the territory that now belongs to twolegs. They chase birds and leap like deer to catch their prey."

"SkyClan?" Moonflower echoed in confusion. "My mother often told me about the Clan that would leap into trees for their prey, but she said they were ran from their home."

Whitespirit nodded solemnly, "It is true, but something tells me that we have not seen the last of SkyClan and their excellent jumping and hunting skills."

Nightpaw watched in awe as a large ginger tom with several other cats padded up to them. "Hello, Whitespirit, what brings you to StarClan?"

Nightpaw observed as the ginger toms ears twitched as he noticed Moonflower standing awkwardly behind them. "This is Moonflower from ThunderClan, Redstar, she died in the battle with WindClan today," Whitespirirt mumbled with his blue eyes growing irritated.

Redstar peered around Whitespirit with interest. "Greetings, Moonflower, its an honor to be the first to welcome you to StarClan," he purred as the cats behind him glowed with shimmering stars on their pelts.

Nightpaw twitched her whiskers as Whitespirit said his farewells to Moonflower as she joined the StarClan cats. Whitespirit turned to pad away. "Wait, shouldn't I know StarClan's grounds? Especially while we're here?" Nightpaw suggested as she thought of her littermates that died just days after birth.

Whitespirit whipped his broad head around to look at her. "Good thinking, Nightpaw. Come,"

Whitespirit flicked his tail for her to follow him. She leaped with joy as bounded after him. Several cats greeted Whitespirit with pleasure and happiness. Soon, Nightpaw caught the sight of four cats sitting around a single tree stump sharing old tales and stories. Whitespirit and Nightpaw had just padded up to the stump as a large golden tom with white fore-paws meowed, "-Clan has a she-cat that is destined for greatness, but water is said to destroy her. She will live a very harsh life, but she will receive the greatest gift of all."

"Hello Thunder, speaking of Bluepaw, I see?" Whitespirit interrupted politely as he settled down with his tail wrapping gracefully over his large white paws.

Nightpaw saw down beside her mentor and listened intently to Thunder as he continued about Bluepaw. The large tom nodded with his amber eyes large and alert. "Now this tom, is as old as dirt," Thunder laughed as he saw the white tom.

Nightpaw's curiosity about Whitespirit's origin sparked in her chest. She saw patiently as the two talked about old times in StarClan. "Back then, our warriors weren't so young, but now that new leader's are reigning, we receive more kits and apprentices," Thunder meowed gravely as his ears flattened against his broad head.

Whitespirit nodded solemnly as he meowed, "Sadly, no one chooses a cats life depending on length. I'm sorry, Thunder, but me and Nightpaw should be moving on."

Thunder peered down at Nightpaw with narrowed amber eyes. The tom's long, white whiskers twitched with interest, "I see a new Spirit is on the rise."

Nightpaw nodded vigorously as the tom's amber eyes lit up with amusement. "I'm glad we have such eager Spirit apprentices, even you were an eager apprentice, Whitespirit," a black she-cat meowed.

Nightpaw flashed her amber gaze toward the black she-cat. "I suppose you could say that. However, Snakespirit was rather harsh on me," Whitespirit meowed bitterly as he stood to show his determination on leaving the conversation.

"Come, Nightpaw. It is time we visited the Dark Forest," he meowed hauntingly as he turned toward a darkening part of the forest.

Nightpaw dipped her head to the small group of cats and turned to follow Whitespirit, "Those were the cats that created ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan."

"Is that why that tom's name was Thunder?" she asked her mentor.

He nodded briefly as they came toward a break in the forest. On their side, it was light and lush with undergrowth and life filled trees, but on the other side, it was dark and lifeless. The tree's were dull and dead as leaves and their mold clung to Nightpaw's nostrils. "Is that the Dark Forest?" she murmured, but as she spoke, several haunting yellow eyes snapped open with hostility.

Whitespirit nodded with his eyes glowing with sudden guarded emotion. "Don't let them sense your fear. If they do, they will torment you," he hissed as he set food over the border between good and evil.

"Wait," Nightpaw breathed as Whitespirit froze. "What Clan did you come from?"

Whitespirit's eyes filled with shock as he walked back to the StarClan hunting grounds. "Well, I was from VolcanoClan," he murmured as his eyes filled with pain.

"VolcanoClan? Why didn't you mention them before?" Nightpaw asked urgently as her curiosity burned hotter.

"My Clan has long been gone. All it's members lie in StarClan now, like SkyClan, we were driven from out home," he meowed as he turned his head to hide his pain.

Nightpaw stepped forward gently and nudged his shoulder affectionately, "How did you die?"

Whitespirit's blue eyes flashed with horror as his fur prickled with haunting memory. The white tom took a deep breath, "I was an apprentice when I was mangled.. By a twoleg machine that left the Thunderpath. I awoke in the Unknown with my former mentor, Snakespirit standing in front of me."

"You were chosen because of your dreadful death.." Nightpaw ventured off in thought.

"Yes, I was. Do you know why you were chosen, Nightpaw?" Whitespirit asked as his blue gaze burned into hers.

Nightpaw's fur prickled with unease as she shook her head. Cats died on the Thunderpath all the time, she thought with confusion as this unknown knowledge came to her. "Because you resemble the Great Spirit herself," Whitespirit meowed as he loomed over her with his eyes boring with age of several lives.

She resembled the Great Spirit, the cat that began the 'spirit guide' and 'messenger.' Nightpaw stared down at her paws which were beginning to glow with a beautiful luminance.

**A/N: So, what do The Great Spirit and Nightpaw have in common? Will we learn more about Whitespirit and his life? Will they cross to the Dark Forest? Who will we see there? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Let's get me to 22-26 reviews before I post the next chapter! I'd die if I got 30 reviews! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I have an opportunity for you all (some of which have already joined)! I have created my Forum into an exclusive thing for only my readers! There, you can join contests and learn information only I can give you about my warrior's series! It is a friendly place at all times and welcomes anyone! You can also receive help with name rating and creating names through a specific topic if it is your wish! In my forum, it is so you may use your imagination to its fullest! You can create the craziest but most unique names and get to know other readers and writers on FanFiction! Please come join me and fellow authors in Nightspirit's: The Unknown! The link to my forum is in my bio!**

**Anyway, enough of my promoting blah, blah, blah! Haha, I'm sure you all are just ready for the next chapter, right? RIGHT? Well, you can read it! After I answer the reviews I received! :)**

**Ivystrike**: You'll see! Only time will tell!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: You don't have to wait much longer now! :)

**Nyachu-chan**: I just thought of my own explanation as to how cats get to the Dark Forest or StarClan, maybe you can think of something even better than this concept! But, I am glad you like it! There is more to come now!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: It's no biggie at all!

**AxelK4**: Perhaps! You'll have to wait and see!

**Reminiscent Lullaby**: Why are you jealous? Haha

**ANYWAY, FINALLY! Please enjoy:)**

_Chapter Three_

The sound of crunching from the dead grass under her paws echoed off the hollow tree trunks that surrounded her. Fear crept under her pelt as she remembered her mentor's haunting words, "Because you resemble the Great Spirit herself."

She shook her head clear of her mentor's thoughts as the tom padded in front of her. His glowing white pelt quivered with apparent anxiety as they carried on though the Dark Forest. Nightpaw felt menacing eyes linger onto her pelt as fear vibrated off her. Suddenly, several dark shapes surrounded her. "Why, look at the pathetic kit venturing off!" came a sneer from a she-cat.

Nightpaw's body began to shake with fear as the stench of crow food filled her nostrils. A large ragged grey tom thrusted his muzzle close to hers. "Go back to where you came from, kit!" he snarled as his blood stained teeth glistened off the moonlight.

Nightpaw felt claws stab her haunches and a squeal excepted her mouth. Her amber eyes flicked around the suddenly crowded clearing in search of her mentor, but the glowing white tom was no where to be seen. "Whitespirit, help!" she screamed as she felt teeth snag her scruff.

Suddenly, magnificent, bright white light beamed into the clearing. The cats squealed as the light blinded them, sending them fleeing into the dead undergrowth. "Silverhawk, lets go!" a tortoiseshell and white she-cat hissed to the large ragged grey tom who stood defiantly with his eyes narrowed against the light.

"Fine," he snarled as he turned and glared at the she-cat, "We will get our revenge, Mapleshade."

Nightpaw cowered close to the ground as the two Dark Forest warriors disappeared through the decay with their tails lashing, Nightpaw placed her black paws over her eyes as her fur bristled along her neck. "Get up, Nightpaw," the voice of Whitespirit echoed.

Nightpaw moved her paws and thrashed them to the ground. She stood with her fur on end and her teeth revealed in a growl. "Why did you abandon me? I don't know what to expect here," she growled as her tail lashed angrily.

The large white tom shrugged and turned to continue, "You needed to learn quickly not to let your emotions show. I told you that you would turn hard, Nightpaw," he meowed with a flick of his tail to continue.

Nightpaw's pelt prickled with anger as she reluctantly continued on with curiosity boiled in her belly. "Who is Mapleshade and Silverhawk?" she asked with her fur finally laying flat.

Whitespirit rounded on her with his glowing blue gaze glowing with intensity. "They are traitors to their own kind. They went against the warrior code and sought to kill cats for their innocence and loyalty. As we speak, they are training young apprentices to finish what they started. Come, I'll show you," Whitespirit growled as he turned with the fur along his shoulders rising.

Hesitantly, she padded forward with her neck fur rising as the decaying undergrowth tugged at her pretty black pelt. Off in the distance, she heard terrifying caterwauls echoing off trees. "No, you pathetic waste of fur! Try again!" came the voice of Silverhawk.

Nightpaw followed her mentor until she peered through branches and saw a spiky grey tom wrestling Siverhawk with brutality. Their claws were extended and clumps of fur fell to the forest floor as the grey tom spat with pain. "Do you want to be deputy or not, Thistlepaw? Is Adderfang a better mentor than me? Can he teach you how kill a cat with a single blow?" Silverhawk sneered as Thistlepaw, who laid on the floor with his sides heaving with exhaustion.

The grey tom stood on shaky paws and shook his head, letting his blood splatter the forest floor. "No, he can't, Silverhawk," he muttered as he extended his claws for another attack.

"Exactly!" Silverhawk chanted as he lifted his muzzle in arrogance.

Suddenly, Nightpaw gasped as Thistlepaw lunged for the ragged grey tom, trying to catch him off guard. Nightpaw watched as Silverhawk leaped just before Thistlepaw made contact with him. He gracefully leaped to the side, then slammed his claws deep into Thistlepaw's belly. "Weak! I've had it with your slowness today. Go back to your pathetic Clan and train with the nobel Adderfang!" he snarled as he began to back away from the trembling apprentice.

Thistlepaw stood with his already spiky fur bristling with anger and determination. "But..." he growled as Silverhawk disappeared through the undergrowth.

Nightpaw watched in shock as the battered grey tom closed her eyes and disappeared in thin air. Her jaw flung open as Whitespirit hissed, "Heartless brute."

Nightpaw watched as the tom padded forward into the blood stained clearing. She followed cautiously in fear that Silverhawk would return. "Don't worry, Nightpaw, he won't come back," Whitespirit soothed as his ears pricked forward in the direction in which Silverhawk vanished.

"What is it?" Nightpaw asked as her fur quivered with anxiety.

Whitespirit's fur bristled, "Come, we travel to The Great Lakes Clans today."

Nightpaw's paws itched with sudden excitement, but she remembered that Whitespirit told her not to be proud. A warrior was dying today, and she would be the one to guide them to their forever home. Nightpaw padded after Whitespirit. Their surroundings quickly changed to incredibly dense undergrowth. Soon, frost crunched underpaw as birdsong echoed through the tall pine trees. "Welcome to TreeClan," Whitespirit murmured as his head swung around the clearing.

"TreeClan?" Nightpaw echoed in confusion as she padded after her mentor.

"This is my home territory. In that direction, where the twoleg place is located, is where VolcanoClan use to make their nests," Whitespirit meowed grimly as his tail flicked back and forth.

"Why are we here?" She changed the conversation swiftly to avoid feeling the toms grief.

Five cats strolled into the clearing. One large dark golden tom with amber eyes, bright and noble, led the group. Another dark golden tom with darker tabby stripes padded behind him with a hateful glare reflecting within his amber gaze. Nightpaw assumed the two were siblings. Behind them was a dark brown tabby reflecting the same hateful glare followed by two apprentices one of which was ginger and much larger than the soot grey apprentice following alongside him. The ginger tom flicked his tail toward some bushes on the opposite end of the clearing in which the two padded to. The dark brown tom nodded once to the dark golden tom with darker stripes and padded after the apprentices. With that, Whitespririt shuddered beside her, directing her attention to him. "Because, Tawnystar's deputy is about to be murdered," he growled as his eyes darkened menacingly.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Can anyone tell me which book OF MINE this is from? What will happen? How will Nightpaw react to witnessing a murder? What about Whitespirit? SO MUCH INFORMATION TO BE UNKNOWN! Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And don't forget to check out my new forum! :) The link is in my bio!**

**Let's get me to 26 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


End file.
